Talk:Wielder's Remedy
This just seems like it should be an elite, have a shorter duration and a longer recharge or it should be your next # of weapon spells. :Why do you think it's overpowered? --Ufelder 03:00, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::It is good but its nowhere near overpower. The New Ritualist skill from nightfall is good. 130.88.195.99 03:22, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :::It's not feasible to be spamming weapon spells unless you use this in conjunction with vengeful weapon, but there's an elite version of these two skills already. Otherwise, having this enchantment would be a minor bonus when you're trying to keep teammates alive. ::::Exactly. It's a non-elite version of Weapon of Remedy that takes two skill slots instead of one. Also, having used this skill I can testify that it works very well. :::::Actually, Wielder's Remedy's effect applies the removal of a condition immediately after casting the weapon spell. Weapon of Remedy only cures a condition when they are struck by an attack. --Fry 01:12, 20 February 2007 (CST) Anomaly Anomaly! Weapon of Aggression does not trigger Wielder's Remedy. Thats not a bug or an Anomaly. It doesn't target anyone. It just takes effect on you right away. See Well of the Profane and Shadow Shroud. Things that automatically target YOU do not count as a targeted ally.-- The Gates Assassin 19:25, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, but that's not immediately obvious to anyone unfamiliar with the mechanics. Since it's not a bug or an anomaly, shall we just make it a note? --Macros 12:28, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me-- The Gates Assassin 00:38, 7 February 2008 (UTC) This doesn't say when you target someone, it says when you cast one. Its a bug. --Shadowcrest 00:41, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :It may be a bug. 00:42, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::How is it NOT a bug? :P ::That implies you're not counted an ally of your team, yet targeted spells you cast obviously do consider you an ally. --Shadowcrest 00:44, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::Well I do think it's unreasonable, but if it's a bug then it's a bug in the game mechanics in general, not in this skill. 00:47, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::::And in response to WotP and Shroud, its not that you're not counted an ally, its that they're untargetted. This has no clause to say that only targetted weapon spells trigger this, so its a bug. --Shadowcrest 00:48, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Ah, that's a good point. Very well, it should be labeled as a bug. 00:50, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::::: (ec) It is this skill though. It doesn't specify targetted spells, so its not a game mechanics issue. Sorry for being overbearing, btw- I didn't intend it to come out that way. --Shadowcrest 00:51, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's fine to argue a point when you think you're right. And in this case, I think you're right too. So no worries. 00:56, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::For 10...26 seconds, whenever you cast a weapon Spell on an ally, that ally loses 1 Condition. APPARENTLY GW THINKS YOUR NOT ALLIED TO YOURSELF, BI POLAR FTW, Lost-Blue 00:58, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Apparently GW expects a target for Wielder's Remedy. That was no problem before Weapon of Aggression because that's the only weapon spell that is self-targeting, so the devs might have overlooked the problem. BTW, should we note this bug on this page AND on Weapon of Aggression? A.Saturnus 18:03, 26 February 2008 (UTC) On the weapon of aggression page is this anomaly noted as a bug...shouldn't that be changed? 11:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC)